Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Thursday Meeting" Plot (In a spooky haunted valley in the night, a vulture is flying through the trees and passing by the tombstones) *Narrator: Every year in halloween in the middle of the night, there is a haunted mansion for all the zombies to try out and find a hidden treasure within the house in the middle of the graveyard. (Three zombie kids are inside of the haunted mansion to look for a hidden treasure) *Zombie Kid #1: Ooh, did you see it? *Zombie Kid #2: I don't see the treasure. *Zombie Kid #3: What about the key? *Zombie Kid #1: Who cares about the key? *Zombie Kid #2: I found a secret door, take a look inside. *Zombie Kid #1: Scary. I see some footprints. *Zombie Kid #2: Like a yeti? *Zombie Kid #3: Just take a look and see for yourself. (The zombie kids open the door to see a slimegal on the room) *Zombie Kid #1: Hey sexy, mind if you kiss on the cheeks? *SlimeGal: Oh sure. *Zombie Kid #2: It's your okay day. *Zombie Kid #1: Oh boy. *SlimeGal: *make a scary face and scare off the kids* (The three zombie kids run away from the mansion) *Zombie Kid #1: That was scary! *Zombie Kid #2: Let's get outta here! *Zombie Kid #3: I think i'm going to be sick. (Far away, a halloween party is being held at Rottytops' mansion. The zombies are dressed in costumes as the party is turned up for the volume. At the food area, many zombies are throwing food at the floor as Rottytops mix in the fries and salad together.) *Rottytops: This is going to be the best night ever of our lives! *Abner: I hate the music, turn it down! *Poe: There is no need to complain about the music. *Abner: Jeez, why you have to be so rude? *Poe: All you do is complain. No comment. *Abner: Shush it. You try to make me a fool like our dead uncle. *Poe: Awww, Uncle Fill was the locoest man in the whole world. *Rottytops: Do you mean, the craziest man in the world? *Abner: That's the spanish name! *Poe: It's to translate with the same word. *Abner: I'm not talking about words you dull winged man. *Poe: I thought you were going to stop complaining. *Rottytops: Guys! My french fry poutinerie is done! *Abner: What the hell is this? That's not a poutinerie. *Poe: I think it's a salad filled with french fries. *Rottytops: I thought i was going to make it special for everyone. Anyone wanna try? *Abner: No. I'm not eating this trash. *Poe: I'll rather have a brain jello. *Rottytops: Okay. I'll eat it all by myself. *eat the whole french fry poutinerie* Ahhh. (A magical show is being held at the party) *Zombie Magician: Ladies and gentleman, i present you a magical zombie show! *open the show with a zombie raptor roaring* *Everyone: *cheers* *Zombie Magician: What do i see here? Ah ha, a hat! *take his hat off and pull out a brain* A smart brain. Who want to be smart?! *Zombie #1: Ooh, pick me. *Zombie #2: I can finally go back to school again. *Zombie #3: Aren't we suppose to eat brains? *Zombie Magician: Nah, well, i mean, we eat brains. Hey boy, you want this. You want this brain? *Zombie Raptor: *sniff on the brain* *Zombie Magician: Go get it boy! *throw the brain on the floor* *Zombie Raptor: *run to the brain and crash the buffet, causing the hot wings to catch on fire* *Zombie Magician: Uh oh, i think the party is on fire! Run for your infinity lives! *Everyone: *scream and run* *Rottytops: Whoa, what is going on here? *Zombie Magician: My pet raptor is wrecking all over the place. *Zombie Raptor: *run in circles and break the plants as he roars* *Abner: Our mansion is on fire! *Poe: Oh no, we're meat. *Rottytops: We are meat. Duh. *Zombie Magician: No one leaves behind! *turn the zombie raptor into a zombie rat* *Zombie Rat: Rah! *run away* *Zombie Magician: Come back, we got some more to do! I have some rotten cheese on my hat! *Poe: We need to go! *Rottytops: What? I thought we were having a fire party. *Abner: No! Let's leave! *Rottytops: Right. Outta the way! (Rottytops, Abner and Poe run away from their mansion as they escape with the mansion blowing up to pieces) *Rottytops: The mansion! *Abner: It's gone! *Poe: No no no. We were living here for a single year. *Abner: Ugh, this is all your fault Rottytops. *Rottytops: What did i do? *Poe: You invited so many random zombie people and that nasty magician destroyed the whole party with our pet zombie rat of yours. *Rottytops: I didn't know it was a rat or a hamster. *Abner: Uggggh, you don't know about anything. You play the whole party all day, all night. All month! *Rottytops: No i didn't. *Abner: Yes! Let's just go to the beach. *Rottytops: Okay, i'll get my bathing suit at the tent. *Poe: All we need is a grill to cook. *Abner: I'll get the dead animal skins. SHANTAE AND ALADDIN SPOOKTACULAR MADNESS (At Shantae's lighthouse, Shantae wake up on a bright morning) *Shantae: Ah, time to start the day. (At Scuttle Town, Mimic open his workshop for the day) *Mimic: We're open. Come inside for goods. *Bolo: Hey Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Bolo. Good to see you. *Bolo: Looking good over there. How is work? *Mimic: Ugh. We just started a minute ago. *Bolo: Dang, i thought it was 9 O'clock. *Mimic: We just started. Enter or leave? *Bolo: I'll get Shantae. *Mimic: Fine. Do whatever you have to my friend. *Bolo: Okay. I'll be back. (Back at Shantae's lighthouse, Shantae cook some eggs for breakfast) *Shantae: Nothing than having another chicken egg for the day. *Bolo: *open the door* Good morning Shantae. *Shantae: Bolo? What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock? *Bolo: Sorry. I didn't know you made the rules in here. *Shantae: I don't make the rules. The town does. But knock next time. *Bolo: Okay. *Shantae: Good. What brings you here? *Bolo: Uncle Mimic needs you. He said that you have work at his workshop. *Shantae: Work at his workshop? I didn't know i'm going to work at his workshop today. *Bolo: I'm telling you. You have to come now. It's very important. *Shantae: I'll be there in just a second. *Bolo: Get changed. He has something like a meeting going on. *Shantae: I know what to do. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Sky came to visit) *Sky: Hello Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Sky. What brings you here. *Sky: Look at this map. It tells the whole world that we all live. *Mimic: Let me see. Ah, Sequin Land. We are proud of the world that we all live in. *Sky: Except for all the bad guys that causes a lot of trouble like Risky Boots. *Shantae: Hey guys. *Mimic: Guys, you made it. *Bolo: Well, well, well. Time to get to work. *Shantae: Ready for work? But we just got here. *Mimic: Ah, Shantae. It's good to see you on a great morning. *Shantae: Well, good morning to you. Hooray. *Mimic: What a nice day to start off work. *Shantae: Yeah. I alway get a chance to hang out with you all the time. *Mimic: I know i love you Shantae. *Shantae: I love you uncle. *Bolo: Best family relationship ever. *Shantae: Oh yeah. (In another dimension in Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are sleeping as Genie brought up a horn to blow it to Aladdin and Jasmine) *Aladdin: Ahhh! *Jasmine: Genie! *Genie: Good morning you love birds. What another day at Agrabah. *Aladdin: Why you scare us like that? *Jasmine: Are you nuts? *Genie: Sorry, i was wondering if you're falling asleep. *Aladdin: We're not. *Jasmine: We alway sleep in the right time. *Genie: My gosh. You're right. I'm so sorry about it. *Aladdin: Come on, let's go have some breakfast. *Genie: Okay. Whatever you say my man. (At the dinner room) *Razoul: Good morning Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Razoul. Another day of working with the guards? *Razoul: Yes. Too much guarding to do some those street rats. *Sultan: Oh, mind as well take a break today? *Razoul: Yes. My work here is now on a break. *Aladdin: Hey Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Aladdin, my boy. How are you? *Aladdin: Looking good. *Jasmine: Would you like to make some breakfast? *Sultan: Oh sure. I'm going to make some french toast. *Genie: No. No no. Oh no you don't. The last time you cook some french toast, they were burned! *Sultan: Well i did try my best. *Genie: Don't you get it? You toast them like two times. That's not how french toast works my friend. *Sultan: How can you make french toast right? *Genie: Oh my goodness, let me show you. *create a bread by toasting it* Fresh from the grill. *Sultan: But.....you are using magic. *Genie: Magic does the trick. Here come real toast! *Sultan: Oh my, they smell so good. *Genie: Yes. This is the Genie way of making toast. *Aladdin: Wow. *Jasmine: Now can you make a sandwich? *Genie: No problem at all. I'm just doing my job. *Aladdin: Well okay, if you say so. *Genie: Yes. Real sandwich coming up. *Sultan: Oh boy, you're going to make one in just 5 seconds. *Genie: *use magic to make a sandwich in 5 seconds* Done! *Sultan: Whoa. *Aladdin: That was quick. *Genie: See? Breakfast is served. *Aladdin: Well, thank you. *Jasmine: These sandwiches look really neat. *Genie: They sure are. I made them myself. *Sultan: I know you were trying to use some of your magic powers. *Genie: I am a magician too as well. The master of magic is in the house! *Aladdin: Come on Genie, let's eat together. *Genie: Okay. Look like the fun is going to start today. (Meanwhile at Risky's hideout, Risky Boots walk to her throne room) *Risky Boots: Men, what are you doing in my throne room? Get out of the way! *Tinkerbat Captain: Sorry boss, we're just messing with this chair. *Risky Boots: Get out of my seat. *Tinkerbat Captain: Fine my lady. *Risky Boots: Ugh. *Tinkerbat Captain: I'm just stepping back. Just stepping back from your throne. *Risky Boots: Get out. *Tinketbat Captain: Whatever. *Risky Boots: You know better. Now move it! *Tinkerbat Captain: Man, i hate when queens take over everything they want. I'm going to take over mines when i'm the king. *Risky Boots: I need to summon Jafar. I know what to do for my next plan to destroy Sequin Land. Gotcha. *grab the magic lamp and summon Jafar* *Jafar: Well well well. What do we have here? *Risky Boots: You're a genie again? *Jafar: Yes. I'm big and strong like a blue genie. Huff huff. *Risky Boots: Ugh, you're stressing me out. *Jafar: Come on my queen, we work together and fight against our enemies. *Risky Boots: Our master need us for a important meeting. We have to go now. *Jafar: The Feather God? Oh my, i know he is planning a attack on the whole omniverse. We're one of them. *Risky Boots: Yes. We should be heading to the Dark Dimension by now. *Jafar: Not a problem. Let's go and see our master. *Risky Boots: You got it my love. *Jafar: Now let's roll. *teleport with Risky Boots* (At the Dark Dimension, Feather God is creating a army of shards) *Feather God: Okay my minions, do whatever you have to. Now go! *Shard #1: Yes master. *Shard #2: It's time to go to work. *Feather God: Ah, i love my minions and i'm planning to destroy the whole omniverse with the help of the villains from the other worlds like Red. *Jafar: *arrive from teleporting with Feather God* Hello Master Feather God. *Feather God: My love birds, you came back to see me, huh? *Risky Boots: Yes master, we have another plan to stop Shantae and Aladdin. Do you know why? *Feather God: I am planning to take some zombie DNA and spread it all over Sequin Land to rumble against Agrabah. I think that sound interesting. *Jafar: Or how about we spread the zombie disease to everyone. *Feather God: According to our next plan, there is something about DNA, and i'm wondering to see if that sound good or not. *Risky Boots: I think it sound great. All we gotta do is take Rottytops' blood and form it into some serum to spread it all over the people. *Feather God: I didn't expect some people to get rabies. *Jafar: We must form something different within the blood's power. *Feather God: Check. You must take Rottytops' blood and give it to me. *Risky Boots: We have a doctor needle just to pinch on her like a orc. *Feather God: Perfect. Now go. You must get Rottytops' DNA to form it into a powerful virus. *Jafar: *transform to a human grand vizier* Yes Master Feather God, we are now heading to the zombie area. *Risky Boots: Let's go. *Jafar: Alright. See you later. *teleport with Risky Boots* *Feather God: So long my friends, i gotta get back to work. (Back at Sequin Land at Mimic's workshop) *Mimic: *leave his basement* So my friends, how are we doing? *Shantae: We made a big globe. *Mimic: Wow, look at that. You just created the whole world in which where we are. *Shantae: Look at Scuttle Town, this is where the fishing town is and this is where we are right now. *Mimic: How beautiful it is. *Sky: We have put a lot of effort in this. *Bolo: Jeez, we have all of that glue and sparkles to put on for the whole world of sculpture. *Sky: It's what sculpture art looks like Bolo. *Bolo: Why we have to make everything so sculptury? *Sky: Because it's just what art is! *Mimic: My friends, we don't do arguments in here. *Shantae: But uncle. *Mimic: Ah, my nephew. I would never lose you. I alway protect you from those evil monsters and bad pirates. Do you want to go to the beach with your friends? *Shantae: Well yeah. We should be heading to the beach by now. *Bolo: Oh yeah, i'm ready for the beach. *Sky: It's going to be a bumpy ride. *Wrench: Caw! *Shantae: Is anyone ready? *Sky: Yes. *Bolo: Take the bag, will you? *Shantae: Sure. *hold the bag* We'll be ready to go. *Mimic: Have fun my friends. Take this big globe, will you? *Shantae: Nah, you keep it. You'll check on the whole world for yourself. *Mimic: Thanks a million. I think i'm going to keep it on my big bedroom. *Bolo: Now we can leave and rock and roll to the beach! *Sky: Whatever. *Shantae: We're Ret-2-Go! (Back at Agrabah, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the gang are eating breakfast together) *Genie: Ah, this sandwich taste delicious. *Aladdin: Love the waffles. *Jasmine: These pancakes taste just like wet cakes. *Aladdin: What? *Jasmine: I like their style of pancakes, but they're not as good as the one from the restaurants. *Sultan: I think they're good to me. *Jasmine: Now you're telling an opinion that they're better than the chefs? *Sultan: Oh yes, it's just a fact. *Jasmine: Dad, you were telling me an opinion first. *Sultan: Don't get your high hopes up. It does matter to me. *Aladdin: Let's just keep it to ourselves and clean the plates for now. *Genie: Sure thing. You know cleaning is a lot of work like a firefighter cleaning out the fires in a building. *Razoul: Let's clean those dishes up. *Sultan: Not a problem. *Iago: Nah, i'm not cleaning that. *Aladdin: Let's go clean the dishes. *Jasmine: Okay my love. Genie, keep an eye on the animals. *Genie: You got it Jasmine. I know what to do. Just like a security guard. *Aladdin: Don't drop all of them. We gotta keep them clean. *Genie: You got it. Time to go to work. *Jasmine: He's pretty fast. *Aladdin: He's sure a hard worker. (Back at Sequin Land, Shantae, Sky and Bolo are leaving Scuttle Town to head over to the beach) *Bolo: How hot the sun is? *Sky: It's the middle of fall Bolo. Does it look like summer to you? *Bolo: Pretty hot day. *Shantae: Is there a place where we can change our clothes? *Sky: Yes. Let's go change. We're about to have some fun at the beach. *Shantae: The changing area is right here. Let's make it quick. *Bolo: Okay. *Sky: *move Bolo* Ahem, the boys room is right here. *Bolo: Sorry. I was about to get on my nerves. *go to the boys room* *Sky: Come on Shantae, no time to waste. *Shantae: Uh huh. (The gang change in the bathroom. Shantae, Bolo and Sky are all changed in their beach bathing suits as they left the bathroom.) *Bolo: Looking good ladies. *Shantae: I'm all ready for this. *Sky: I look neat. Except Wrench looks the same. *Wrench: Caw! *Sky: And he doesn't like it. *Bolo: Are you ready to surf like a surfer? *Shantae: Uh, yeah. Of course i want to go surfing and swim at the beach. Let's go. *Sky: Last one there's a rotten pirate on the loose! (Shantae, Sky and Bolo arrive at the beach as the background song "Perfect Strangers" by Jonas Blue plays. Shantae, Sky and Bolo are about to swim in the water.) *Shantae: This feels like fun. *Sky: Mind as well go surfing? *Bolo: But where are the surfboards? *Sky: Ugh, we'll make one. Come on, there's a place where we can make our own surfboards. (At the sand, Sky use a axe to cut off a tree. Shantae, Sky and Bolo use their razor to cut off the wood to make them look like surfboards) *Shantae: Ho ho ho, look at this. *Bolo: Surf's Up. It's the surfing way. *Sky: Let's go surf for real. *Bolo: Look, the waves are about to open. Let's go. *Shantae: Here we go again. (The gang are about to head over to the water and catch up with the waves) *Bolo: There it goes. *Shantae: Let's go to the big one. *Sky: Here we go again. *Shantae: *surf in the big wave with Sky and Bolo* Woo hoo! *Bolo: Wow. *Sky: This is like a big skateboard roller track. *Shantae: I'm just feeling the flow. *Bolo: Gotta love those big waves. *Sky: It's just like flying a kite in the sky. *Shantae: I feel like a shark in the water. *Bolo: I'm going to catch up like feeling the flow in the ice. *Shantae: I will race you both to the end. *Sky: Gotta catch up with the high winds. *Shantae: Just getting closer. *Bolo: You can't cheat on me. *Sky: I'm going to reach to the end of the waves. Better catch up. *Shantae: I'm going after you. *Sky: Catch me as you can. *Shantae: I'm gonna race ya. *Bolo: Not without a watch! *Shantae: Woo hoo, catch those waves. *Bolo: Hey, no cheating! *Sky: Come on Wrench, just follow the waves to see when we can exit to the end. *Wrench: *follow the waves* Caw! *Shantae: Wait up. *Bolo: Right behind you. *Shantae: Oh Bolo, you're alway cheating. *Bolo: No i'm not. *Sky: Don't be a cheater. *Bolo: You're pulling my leg! *Shantae: We're not trying to pull your leg out. *Bolo: Come on, don't you know what a joke is? *Shantae: We know what is a joke. *Sky: Guys, we're about to reach the finish. *Shantae: Ooh. *Bolo: I gotta get first place. *Sky: Don't even think about cheating! *Shantae: Wait up. *Sky: Almost there. *Bolo: I better be at it. *Shantae: Whoosh! Coming through. *Bolo: My finish line! *Sky: No, no. I'm getting it first. *Shantae: I'm gonna get it. *Bolo: Come on, oh no. *Shantae: Got it! *splash to the finish line* *Sky: Second place baby! *Bolo: No! I was so close. *Sky: Nice try cheater. We beat you. *Shantae: Oh yeah, i got first place like a champion. *Bolo: Darn it. I alway lose. *Sky: You alway cheated. Nice try smarty pants. *Bolo: Damn. I'm alway a loser. *Shantae: Come on Bolo, just cheer yourself up for third place. *Bolo: Fine. Whatever you're not, i'm third place. (The background song end and at Spiderweb Island, Risky Boots and Jafar arrive from teleporting) *Jafar: Not this place again. *Risky Boots: Shhh, these spiders may be crawling. *Jafar: I hate spiders. Whatever i do, i step on them like a ant. *Risky Boots: They only bite if you get closer to them. *Jafar: Well they won't bite me after all. *Risky Boots: Come on, we gotta get moving. We can't just stand here and talk. *Jafar: Fine. We better find that zombie girl anyways. (At the spooky lake, many zombies jump into the lake to swim as Rottytops in her bikini set up her camp like a beach) *Rottytops: Alright, ta da. This is what i planned. *Abner: Are you kidding me? *Poe: But we're not on a beach. *Rottytops: I know. This is going to start my day fresh. *Abner: Oh my god, you're so dumb. *Poe: Can't you just swim in the poison water? *Rottytops: Nah, i'm even alright. Just chilling on my towel. *Poe: You're just a lady, duh. *Abner: Come on. She's our sister. Don't expect her to do nasty things or whatever she want to do like the party that crashed yesterday. *Poe: Oh, that was pretty bad. *Rottytops: How fascinating it is. *Abner: Well, me and Poe are going to cook up some barbecue chicken on the grill. If you wanna come, then eat with us if you like. *Rottytops: Sure thing. The sun feel fresh. *Poe: But it's dark outside! *Abner: We are just outside! Ugh, let's go. *Poe: Yeah. See you in a little while Rotty. *Rottytops: Bring me some fresh cola as well after you finish grilling up some chicken. (Abner and Poe walked into the grill as Risky Boots and Jafar sneaked into the bush close to the lake) *Risky Boots: There it is, the rotten girl. *Jafar: Not this zombie girl again. *Risky Boots: I hate this son of a fool. All we need is her blood and transform it into a powerful disease. *Jafar: But her sickness is going to kill everyone and the entire world. *Risky Boots: Not just that. We will spread it to all of the people around the world to strike our revenge on Shantae and Aladdin. This is why we wanted to live forever. *Jafar: I see what you mean. I get your point. *Risky Boots: Wait, what if the zombie girl recognize me? And we would get ourselves into a lot of trouble. *Jafar: We killed them all last time, but we're not killing them again like a reverse in the timeline. *Risky Boots: I'm not taking a chance. This son of a brain will have her lesson learned. *Jafar: Like the picture day prank we throw on her? *Risky Boots: Yes. Now all i need is some disguise! (Rottytops is still relaxing on the mat) *Rottytops: Ahh, what a cozy nice mat. I feel like staying here. *Risky Boots: *disguised as a fortune teller* Excuse me, what are you doing here laying down on a mat? *Rottytops: Oh, hi. I never seen a lady like this sneaking by on me. *Risky Boots: Do you wanna grant your wishes? *Rottytops: But you're not a genie, but yeah. *Risky Boots: Come inside of my tent. I have some wishes and questions for you. *Rottytops: *excited* Eeeeee. (At the tent, Rottytops and Risky Boots sit down for a meeting) *Rottytops: Please tell me you are going to grant me some wishes. *Risky Boots: Yes, i will grant some wishes to you. *Rottytops: Oh boy, are you some sort of genie? *Risky Boots: Half-genie. *Rottytops: Another half-genie? *Risky Boots: You get five wishes each. *Rottytops: Eeeeeee, i'm so excited. *Risky Boots: Look into this globe and see what you find here. *Rottytops: I just see a globe ball like a ball of Earth. *Risky Boots: It's my globe glass. You see what is happening within Sequin Land. *Rottytops: Oh, Sequin Land. We all live in Sequin Land. *Risky Boots: Yes. Look into this globe ball and see what you find there? *Rottytops: Ooh, a pirate ship. *Risky Boots: Ah, pirates. These pirates hunt down lands and search for treasure. *Rottytops: I heard that they hunt down mermaids. I fell bad for the mermaids being killed and their Giga Mermaid queen gets really angry about it. *Risky Boots: She's just a nag in the pain. *Rottytops: Yeah, big creatures these days. *Risky Boots: Now, what would your first wish be? *Rottytops: I wish i was human again. *Risky Boots: Ooh, you want to be a human again? *Rottytops: Yes. I want to reunite with my human friends ever again. *Risky Boots: You want that to happen? *Rottytops: Yes, yes! Please make it come true. *Risky Boots: Alright, you now have your wish. Jafar, get her. *Rottytops: Jafar, where? *Jafar: *use a needle to pinch Rottytops and paralyze her* *Risky Boots: Yes! You paralyze her. *Jafar: Yes i did. This is what she gets for beating us all at the final battle. *Risky Boots: Now all we need is her blood. *Jafar: Okay, now it is time for the blood test. *pinch a needle on Rottytops' neck to get her blood* Ah, perfect. *take the needle out of Rottytops' neck* *Risky Boots: Is she dead? *Jafar: She's now laying on the ground. *Risky Boots: She should be dead. But we got her blood and her DNA. *Jafar: Let's get out of here before someone comes inside. *Risky Boots: Make our move. *Jafar: *use his staff to teleport with Risky Boots* *Zombie Guest: *enter the tent* Hello? Is someone there? (Back at Agrabah at the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine are cleaning the dishes at the kitchen) *Aladdin: Fresh plates from the top. *Jasmine: We don't have enough soap left. We need more liquid of soap to wash. *Genie: You need more soap? I'll get more soap for you! *spread soap all over the plates* *Aladdin: Whoa. *Genie: It's time for a cleaning! *use a sponge to clean the plates* Scrub, scrub, scurb. *Jasmine: You clean faster than us. *Genie: Now it is time for a bubble bath with the dishes! *splash water all over the kitchen* *Aladdin: Hey. *Jasmine: I look like a mermaid. *Genie: Ah, fresh plates out of the sink. *Jasmine: Hello? They don't come out of the sink. *Genie: Oh, now it is time to wash the place up. *use a mop to clean the kitchen up and stack the plates* And we are clean! *Aladdin: Bravo. *Jasmine: You are one handsome cleaner. *Genie: Just like a handsome man. *transform into a Mr. Clean-like person* Look i look like a cleaner of your dreams to you? *Jasmine: Uh....sure. *Genie: Yeah. *clean with a mop on the floor* Cleaning up after cleaning up some dishes. *Aladdin: Jasmine? *Jasmine: Yes. *Genie: What? *transform back to a genie* Oh what in a pain. You ruined my dream. *Aladdin: I think we should go out and see Shantae and all of her friends. *Genie: *whistle* He he he, the genie girl of your dreams. *Aladdin: Hey, she's my best friend. *Jasmine: Don't you dare dump me ever again. *Aladdin: I promise i won't. *Genie: Okay, no more messing around and let's get outta here. *Aladdin: Take us to Sequin Land. *Genie: Yes my friends. Let's a go! *teleport with Aladdin and Jasmine to Sequin Land* (Back at Spiderweb Island, Abner is cooking chicken and steak on the grill with Poe adding some salt) *Poe: Just add some salt. *Abner: Blah blah blah. I already added salt. *Poe: I thought you did. *Abner: You said i already added some. *Poe: But you didn't it. *Abner: Shut it! I'm already finish cooking. All burned, thanks to you. *Poe: Smell kinda burnt like burnt pie. *Zombie Guest: Guys, guys! *Abner: What? *Poe: What's the matter? *Zombie Guest: I went to the tent and i saw a dead person lying on the ground! *Abner: Yeah, it's dead. Mind your own business! *Zombie Guest: It's a woman in a bikini. *Abner: Rottytops?! *Poe: Oh no, she's in big trouble. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff